In The Name of Peace
by Michy821
Summary: Placed in a world where everyone could be happy, the only one who could create peace rises. A new existence that it not human nor demon but that of godly powers has stood up, to create peace. SakuxMulti
1. Prologue

**Summary: Placed in a world where everyone could be happy, the only one who could create peace rises. A new existence that it not human nor demon but that of godly powers has stood up, to create peace. "Even if I have to tear my body and soul limb from limb, if I have to give up every piece of my being to do it, I will save everybody" SakuXMulti**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, any of it's charcters.**

**This is just my second story so don't hate. My first story was a drabble and not very good, I'll probaby turn it into a real story by request of SakuTai. This chapter is dedicated to her.**

* * *

><p>When a person dies, they are faced with a choice to either pass on to the next world or stay bounded to living by emotions. Whether that emotion is regret, compassion, anger, vengeance, or happiness, everyone makes this choice. My name is Sakura Haruno; my life was anything than ordinary. When you die you lose your body, your thoughts, your opinions, but I choose to keep two very special <em>elements<em>. The first, my memories- childhood, genin, teenage, adulthood. The good and bad. The peaceful days and my final moment on the battlefield.

My childhood was not the best of the herd. I was often teased by children of the village and academy about my forehead. Until a savior came along with platinum hair and lightning icy eyes, Ino Yamanka. Ino was my friend and I had become to be just like her, adapting a sit-fire attitude and strong will. But now that I look back, that wasn't me it was another girl, it was Ino. I don't know when, probably when I announced to Ino I had a crush on Sasuke and that we were rivals, I became a person of my own, it took course in my own life's direction, if only a little.

During my genin days I was a vain, weak, insignificant girl. I had no value what so ever yet Naruto still admired and carried affection for me. Naruto was a ray of sunshine that was hidden by the hate of the villages. I regret not seeing his strength and trying to nurture it to his true potential, luckily Jiriya dis the job well. At that time I had fallen into a crush for Sasuke Uchiha and was trying to gain his affection, terribly failing if i may add. If i were telling this to my 12-year-old self she would be bubbling with anger. Not that i would blame her, she would have a reason. I miss those days of happiness and peace, I truly do. During the chunnin exams we met many obstacles and I broke through the barrier I once set to protect myself. I was always weak and lagging behind Naruto and Sasuke. I brought them down, but during that exam, while cutting my hair for Sasuke, I promised to become stronger to protect them.

My teenage moments were mostly spent thinking of Sasuke, he had left the village for power. I had trained under lady Tsunade and had grown a bit strong. I still loved Sasuke, even though he abandoned the village and tried to kill's invasion on Kohona happen Naruto stood up to beat him. He made Nagato understand that he, carrying Jiriya's will, could bring the whole world to piece. Then, in a whirlwind of events the forth Shinobi war started and we were up against Madara Uchiha,

And Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>That bastard Uchiha came with the remaining Akatsuki and destroyed the hidden leaf village. We had sided with the rest of the nations but we couldn't- we could beat Madara. He had sided with Sasuke, and Naruto tried to fight him and bring him into the light.<p>

_But I had given up._

I knew that Sasuke had grown and risen from the shadows, after all these years. After about 10 years, I saw him. He stood over Naruto with a cool, steel sword that was covered with blood. Even at Naruto's last moment he refused to give up. I didn't get involved, not matter how much I cared about Naruto. I didn't do it. Maybe I was too weak. Maybe i didn't want to bruise Naruto the final blow was dealt to Naruto, I shed a single tear. But that tear is worth more to an enemy than a whole bucket of shows you have immense pain inside but you don't want to show it.

_When it came to my turn I remember, the hurt._

Sasuke Uchiha, my first love, my ex-teammate, and Naruto's destroyer came before me. This was not the same boy that would train with team 7. This boy-this man, was no longer Sasuke Uchiha,_ it_ was a monster. I was standing over Naruto as he whispered things into my ears, his last words. He then did some hand signs. Suddenly, Sasuke dealt the final blow to Naruto, through me. As, I felt the steel sword slide through me an immense aching feeling overcame me and I blacked out.

I woke up in some sort of limbo, a marker between life and death. Then, I blacked out. I woke up in a different place. A universe, that wasn't for mortals...true mortals. In a strange way, I felt as though I was no longer human. Not in the way that I was a monster, just like a higher being. I was in a world of_ gods_ and _demons._

* * *

><p><em>There were apparently many gods there, they all pretty much ignored me. I met one named, Jashin-sama. His name was familiar. He was a god of death and evil, but we were still friends. He told me that I could return to the surface, but I told him I wasn't ready.<em>

"I'm not too fond of my new powers, Jashin-sama." these were the words that flew from a girls thought. "Yet, I'm still weak, too weak."

"I would probably be best for you to control your powers," a tall, lean man with dark eyes answered "before you leave I promise to look after you"

"Uh...thank you." Sakura answered uncertainly.

_I often spent time gardening, that place was so lush that I learned a lot._

"So this one is actually poisoned!"Sakura exclaimed holding beautiful flower.

"Yes, but it has sweet smell. "Jashin explained

_I stayed there so much I absorbed the scent._

_I trained and I became strong, I was no longer human but I still kept my morals._

"Are you sure you would like a taste?" Jashin-sama asked me.

"I refused to drink the blood of another as a delicacy" I replied keeping my ground. "Besides where do you even get it from?"

"Sacrifices. "He said coolly as if he were telling me what was in my tea.

_I didn't say anything after that, we just enjoyed the peaceful silence, well I did._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I enjoyed myself in that haven, a forbidden ground for true mortals. I really did love it there- grass was always green, flowers bloomed, food was bountiful, and there was happiness surrounding me all the time. Yet, I felt this haven was just the type of world Naruto wanted. A world that Pein and Jiriya and even Madara wanted. Yes, this world was a place that Naruto deserved to be in. That everyone, including tainted people like Sasuke should live in. A place of serenity, a place of happiness, a place where everyone could smile, a place of peace.<em>

_When a person dies, they are faced with a choice to either pass on to the next world or stay bounded to living by emotions. Whether that emotion is regret, compassion, anger, vengeance, or happiness, everyone makes this choice. My name is Sakura Haruno, my life was anything than ordinary. When you die you lose your body, your thoughts, your opinions, but I choose to keep two very special elements. The first, my memories- childhood, genin, teenage, adulthood. The good and bad. The peaceful days and my final moment on the battlefield._

_The second, and probably most important, was my dream-no ambition. It is not a dream because dreams are just a illusion, they a figment of our imagination made to keep our minds at rest. Yet, they tempt us, they tempt us to go further into them. A place where we are so enveloped in our happiness that we get swallowed by that dream. Then, it's yanked from us, just when we think we had a full hard grasp on it. It runs away to a place farther then our eyes see, farther than our feet can take us. It's cruel really, but it is a just punishment for being so stupid to follow them into the darkness._

_My ambition is Naruto's ambition. I take his final words and stuck and pinned them to my very being, just like Sasuke. I won't make the same mistakes. I won't let my heart be eaten away by the pleasantries dreams give us. No, I choose to take a new path, just as Jiriya has passed on his will of fire to Nagato and Naruto, Naruto passes it onto me. And I shall let it burn deep into my soul. I will not make the same mistakes. I choose to combine both Naruto's and Nagato's wills of fire. I will not become their god; I will let the people choose their own fate. I won't try to have a hero-complex because that is not me. I will understand everybody. Hate is the embodiment of war. It will not control me. It will not devour my soul like Nagato's. I choose to take a new course._

_Even if I have to tear my body and soul limb from limb, if I have to give up every piece of my being to do it, I will save everybody!_

* * *

><p><strong>So please review to my story, I hoped you liked it. I will update soon.<strong>


	2. The Crimson Blood Butterfly

_Tears are often caused by __**sadness, happiness**__, or __**pain**__._

_I am __**happy**__._

* * *

><p><em>I had trained to become something I didn't have a chance to be, in my past life. <em>

_Once I was vain, I only cared about my looks, I had no idea how the world worked. I had no idea of how war worked. The deaths and the hate that rises between the two sides burn inside and create nothing but sorrow and pain. It burns away all you consciousness, your morals, and even your love. In war you can't even trust anybody in that time period- not your friends, neighbors, even yourself. You will be surrounded by strangers who don't give a second glance to you as you scream and cry in agony at your last moment. The scariest stranger however, is the one that's in you. That's what happened to Sasuke. He was in a war between himself and a stranger inside. _

_**The stranger won.**_

_The injuries, the pain that is inflicted on both sides. I know that both sides have a story, something that they want tells people. Something they want to tell the other side. Whether their purpose was good and moral, or cruel and selfish. _

_Once, I was weak, would cry tears of joy, of so__rrow. I didn't understand the loneness that Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke felt. I remember that during the war I saw my parent's wretched corpses. _

_I couldn't save them, I couldn't save anyone._

_"Haruno-san they are going into cardiac arrest!"_

_"Oh no, he losing too much blood."_

_"Help me, help me!"_

_Voices flowed against the wind and air, until they reached my ears. I couldn't listen clearly. I completely blocked off my ear, the world around me didn't matter. The voices, well, they faded away into the background. All I could see, all I could sense, was the blood corpses of two people. They were civilians, a woman and man. The man wrapped his arms protectively around the woman, as if he could do anything to save her._

_"Father and mother, wife and husband, lovers, great friends, parents."_

_These were the words etched and carved in stone for a grave._

_Once I was weak and vain, I choose to be a different person. I choose to take on Naruto's dream of peace. _

_Today is the marker of a new future for this world. The world is falling apart; it is enveloped in hate and war. I want to feel the pain of everybody, even if it hurts. __**I can endure it**__, as long as my existence, my life force doesn't flicker out. Time is precious, it strong but it bends my will, as does reality._

_I smile now because I believe that it possible I can do this. I have stay positive, just like Naruto, my friend. I understand the pain of everybody because of my past life. I once believed that my life was a full of despair a d failure. That I had done nothing on my precious life in that universe, but I was wrong. No longer do those linger in my mind, I may have been weak but I able to be lucky enough to see truth. The truth about everybody. __**And that those statements of truth will allow me to create hope in people.**__ It is actually very easy to fall into sorrow, despair, pain or hate, but it hard to be positive when the world is falling and rotting. I have to fight against this._

_Today is the marker of a new future for this world. Today I leave this safe haven because I want to spend influence to the people, to the world. Today I come back to that world because i want to save not watch as it is destroyed_

_**Am I rotting inside?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Crimson Blood Butterfly<strong>

Sakura's eyes shoot open; she had sensed something coming toward her. Looking forward she saw a white arrow flying, she narrows her eyes and catches the arrow in mid-flight. Her eyes widen. She then smiles at the arrow, or more at what's wrapped around it.

_**Jashin's Symbol**_

'I miss him already' she thinks as she closes her eyes, enjoying the blissful silence for moment 'I wonder where I am right, now'

It was then when Sakura finally chose to look at her appearance.

"OH MY GOD!"

'I am in a four-year-old body!' Sakura thought as she paced hastily around the ground she walked on 'I seem to have all my power but physically I am lacking'

She huffed and took a better look at the arrow lodged straight into the tree. It was entirely that god's fault, why did Jashin have to have such a twisted humor?

"You know, nobody likes a fickle god!" Sakura high-pitched voice screamed, her faced pointed straight towards the sky as she pumped her fist in the very same direction. Her face was painted red in anger at the god, not knowing whether the god could hear her.

Sakura continued to wallow in misery at the fact that her age was increasingly difficult to work with. She knew that this was Jashin's way of having fun with her life. With a final huff and sigh she saw that night was falling quickly and the air was growing enticingly cold. She walked blindly through the woods until she came across some faint lights. Running toward the light on her weak, frail legs she finally came across a sign.

_'Hanabira no mura'_

_Village of petals._

Sakura recognized the name; it was a small village that bordered Konohagakure. She couldn't remember what had happened to it. Her barley ever paid attention to villages like these.

Suddenly there was a sharp, piercing sound coming straight from behind her.

"OH MY GOODNESS, SHE IS SO ADORABLE"

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!" Were Sakura's last words before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry" A tall man apologized to Sakura "My wife was totally out of line to um...hug you...like that."<p>

Oh no it is okay Sakura squeaked to the man as she put a cold ice pack to her cheek. A woman next to her pouted sheepishly and then moved beside her husband.

"So what's your name?" the woman asked putting a hand on her husband's shoulder "I'm Ayaka and this is my husband Kazuki Nakamura"

"Where am I?" Sakura said now taking a good look at her hosts.

"The Village of petals, it only a couple of miles away from Kohona" Kazuki answered.

"I see...my name is Hotaru" Sakura answered.

'I will take on a new identity.' Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps...perhaps I can stay here. In peace, just for a while. Perhaps.<em>

* * *

><p>It has almost been one year since Sakura arrived in the village of petals. She lived with Ayaka and Kazuki, who was apparently the village head. Ayaka would always try to dress Sakura up in cute clothes while Kazuki would attempt to stop her. The village grew flowers and herbs that were marketed all over the five nations. Sakura remembered why she the village was so familiar, Yamnaka's flower shop bought flowers from it. All in all it was peaceful until a day in March.<p>

It was one of those days, where things were all in order. The air was crisp and clean. The sun was shining but not too warm. The smell of sweet flowers rolled into her nose. Children's laughs seemed to echo in her ears as a pleasant sound. Everything was so inviting. It was like a Indian summer at the start of a new spring.

"I'll be back soon, just going to go for a walk out of the village!" Sakura yelled to Ayaka who was too busy to hear her. She was trying a new recipe, much to the dismay of Sakura. Ayaka was a great person but couldn't cook for her life. Luckily she made it only for her husband.

She left the village in a bright yellow kimono with a blue sash. Normally, in her last life, her hair would clash completely with the brilliant outfit. Her hair wasn't pink though, it was a chocolate brown. Or at least to everyone else it was. When she arrived she found that everyone saw her as girl with brown hair and icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are just so cute!" Ayaka screeched in delight as she saw her work in full view. Sakura with a annoyed sigh Sakura wore a light blue dress and frilly headband.<em>

'_This will look terrible on me' Sakura convinced herself._

"_Your hair goes perfectly this this dress!" Ayaka squealed as she hugged Sakura in a crushing hug. "Your hair is such a lovely shade of brown"_

_Sakura's eyes widened considerably as she stared in surprise at Ayaka. Sakura then ran to the mirror and sure enough, her hair was a chocolate__ brown and eyes were blue. Surprisingly, when she looked down on her hair, it was pink. Looking back and forth, she did multiple double takes._

_She was overwhelmed with surprise and_

**_She fainted._**

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she walked down the dusty road. The path she chose was not to far from the village, after all she was only in a five-year-old body. She layed to rest on a rock and gently drifted into a light sleep.<p>

A pained screech ran over Sakura's heightened senses and she imdeatly shot up from her spot. Another scream echoed and Sakura ran toward it.

It wasn't a simple raid, it was

a **massacre**

Sakura walked down the paths where blood spilled everywhere, it reminded her of the times she spent on the battlefield. Those memories really scared her.

But this scared her even more.

Dead bodies littered the streets with pained faces of fear and courage. They painted the small village crimson red.

Sakura finally came to the house she had been dreading. The couple were almost like family. She had really got to know and form a bond with them. Sakura wept tears of sorrow as she struggled to keep her self from sliding to the floor and breaking her courage to stand strong. The door way was open and the room was oozing with blood. Se had saw the red liquid that hauted her dreams and the corpses of her friends.

Sakura finally crawled into the room and looked head on towards her friends she staggered toward their mangled bodies and collapsed in between them. She was so tired and sleepy from crying. Sakura's eyes gazed over to the mirror next to their eternally sleeping bodies. She saw a girl that wasn't her and her tears stopped flowing. Her eyes stared at the form in the mirror for a few seconds longer before turning back to the bodies next to her small form. Her eyes gently became heavy as she fell into a rocking sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

**Black**

**Where am I?**

**It's so dark.**

Sakura's eyes wandered thoughout the world that now harbored her existance. It was a place no one could really describe but it was just a extistance

She turned her head slightly to the left and closed her eyes in an effort to find anything. Whne she reopened them, her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be an AU so some of the character's ages will be changed.<strong>


End file.
